mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Housewives of Beverly Hills (Season 1)
Boss Housewives of Beverly Hills (Season 1) Is The very First Season of The Series (Boss Housewives of Beverly Hills That Premiered on November 24, 2019. Taglines *'Nina' "In Beverly Hills I Never Fall Down and Neither Does My Crown" *'Blair' "Never Step To The Goddess Because I Run Beverly Hills" *'Julie' "I Have Been Through The Fire But I'm Still Flawless" *'Maya' "I Don't Have A Degree in English But I Have a Masters in Shade" *'Vanessa' "Did You Hear Princess Vanessa is Near" *'Toby' "I Count My Blessings and My Diamonds One Carrot at A Time" Main Cast *'Nina Malken' (Season 1–present) She is a Clothing Designer with a Clothing Store Called "Malken Girls" Located on Rodeo Drive She is Very Known in Beverly Hills She is Divorced from her Screen Play Writer husband Jeffrey They Have been Divorced for 3 years They have 3 Beautiful Daughters Angel 12, Miranda 8 and Kate 6 She is always working to make sure her Girls are secured in The Future. *'Blair Rovers' (Season 1–present) She is a Wild Card she was Born and raised in New York But she Moved to California when she only 18 years to Pursue her dreams in acting she met Film Director and Producer Ted Rovers when she was 18 Married him at 19 when he was much older than her she was 19 and he was 31 when they married They have 2 Children a Son Jason and a Daughter Melanie she has been in all Types of Hit Films and TV Shows Since the 90s. *'Julie Pentelli' (Season 1–present) She is an Very Important and Successful Lawyer in Beverly Hills she represents some of the Biggest stars in Beverly Hills she is Now Divorced from her Ex Hank who she shares 3 Kids with Aden, Marcie and John she is Now dating Much Younger Man a 34 year old Professional wrestler Gordon. *'Maya Norton' (Season 1–present) She is Fitness Instructor he loves to workout and Train she has sold Thousands of her own Workout Videos she was Married to Rapper Game-Boy for 4 years but after his public cheating Drama in 2012 they divorced she is looking for love to create a family of her own she has always wanted a baby. *'Vanessa Cumberland' (Season 1–present) She is a Dentist she married Hockey Player Ryan Cumberland in 1999 and they have 4 Kids toegtehr R.J, Katherine, Sadie, and Oliver her her husband is Retired form Hockey after he hurt his Knee but that doesnt stop Vanessa from getting the coins. *'Toby O'Cole' (Season 1–present) She is Miss Beverly Hills 2011 Crown Holder she is married to Billionaire Gregory O'Cole They Meet when she won The Miss Beverly Hills Contest when she was 21 and he was 41 People say she uses him for money but Toby Loves her Husband he is 20 years older than her he has Children her age and They have a child of there own a Son Samuel Born in 2015. Friends & Husbands *'Jenny' She is Nina Best friend who owns Many Stores in The Mall she Has a Jewelry Line for wedding rings. *'Ted Rovers' He is Blair Husband of 26 years he is a big named Film and Director in Producer in Beverly Hills Him and Blair have 2 Children a Son Jason and a Daughter Melanie. *'Gordon' He is a Professional wrestler who is Dating Julie. *'Ryan Cumberland' He is an Ex Hockey Player he retired form Hockey in 2007 after a Knee Injury He is the Husband of Vanessa they have 4 Kids together R.J, Katherine, Sadie, and Oliver *'Gregory O'Cole' He is Toby's Billionaire Husband They have been Married since 2012 He is 20 years older than Her he has 5 Children 1 From his First Marriage and 3 from his Second Married and 1 From Toby his Children ages are 30, 25, 22, 19, and 4. *'Christina' She is a Great Singer who was Big in The 90s with the Soul Music and Gospel songs she is a friend of Maya They attend The Same High school. Series Overview Episodes